S el mercenario
by Discord haven
Summary: Experto en armas asesinar y cualquier cosa ilegal , pero podrá contra esta amenaza ? [lo sé no es un buen summary solo léelo]
1. Chapter 1

_BLUE PP (PRIMERA PERSONA)_

Mis trabajos eran clandestinos, nunca me quedaba en un solo lugar... regla personal y ademas de eso mis encargos siempre eran en diferentes partes de equestria, siempre pensaba en como seria una vida normal... sin ladrones, mercenarios, asesinos u otro desadaptado mental... una noche de diciembre lo conoci a el, un año mayor que yo, un fracontirador... su trabajo era matar a un importante politico y que sorpresa me lleve cuando me dijo que era un familiar suyo, su pelo oscuro era algo que me atraía con fervor... pero aquella noche... todo iba a cambiar tanto para el como para mi...

Y por alguna razón sentía que el veía algo en mi no sabía que pero sentía que detrás de ese chico mal geniazo estaba uno cariñoso.

* * *

BLUE PP

-Oye vaquero- lo mire atravez del retrovisor, el solo se limito a mirarme...  
-Solo tienes 5 minutos... si no llegas entonces yo salgo pitando ¿comprendes?- el solo me dirigió una mirada de callate por el retrovisor... idiota.

Aquella noche llegamos a la hora acordada de aquella fiesta de políticos y otros gordos desgraciados que se rebosan con el dinero de los pobres, pare al frente de un edificio en construcción a unas cinco manzanas del edificio de la fiesta, cuando detuve totalmente el auto el solo se bajo con aquel enorme estuche en su espalda...  
-5 minutos ¿okey?-  
el solo me respondio asintiendo la cabeza...

* * *

S PP

-oye una cosa ... Si me atrapan por tu culpa ... Seras victima de las perores torturas que nadie jamas en equestria a presenciado- le dije con un tono frio y aspero ella no hizo nada solo miraba hacia al frente como si me quisiera decir -"ya terminaste ?"- yo solo cerre la puerta de una patada (no muy fuerte para no dejarle una marca de mi herradura al carro) y subi por las escaleras rapidamente era como una carrera contra el reloj asi que al llegar al penhouse el cual no habia sido terminado de construir puse my arma diseñada por mi la llamaba "la skull" que significa la craneo o "la atraviesa craneos" apunte a la cabeza de mi primo el cual estaba sentado en una meza fina rodeado de maricas ladrones ...  
-5...  
-4...  
-3...  
-2...  
-1...  
Pum ! Fue lo unico que se escucho y solo mire como la cabeza de mi primo caia hacia atras mintras todos gritaban y un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de su frente.

* * *

BLUE PP

El sonido de aquella arma resono por toda la calle, gritos, locura, ponis intentando ver que era lo que había pasado, la misma mierda de siempre... el bajo corriendo de el edificio entrando rapidamente a la camioneta.  
-Terminamos?- el solo asintió la cabeza...  
-Entonces...- cuando em disponia a salir con mi carrera un par de patrullas bloquearon el camino de salida...  
-COMO PUTAS LLEGARON TAN RAPIDO?- mire atras... ese idiota no habia sido cauteloso... o acaso... saque una desert rapidamente de un compartimiento oculto del carro...  
-¿ERES POLI?- estaba dispuesta a dispararle si me decia una mierda como "No" o "que putas crees"

* * *

S PP

-ups... Olvide el silenciador- dije mientras le sonreia - pero tranquila tengo un contacto- en menos de un segundo los cohes explotaron y un pony con aspecto de vagvundo se hace al lado del auto.  
-hola columbus-le digo con una sonrisa- gracias por lo de los explosivos sube al auto-  
- gracias amigo - dice el pony mientras sube al auto.  
- oye ya deja de apuntarme - le digo algo molesta a la yegua ella solo estaba con cara de WTF  
-solo vamonos-le digo algo irritado.

* * *

BLUE PP

-Con que derecho me dices eso y por que el se subio a mi auto?- estaba estresada...soy buena pero no hago milagros... un suspiro se escapo de mi boca, mire hacia al frente y pise el acelerador haciendo que las ruedas chillaran y quemara un poco de goma, con un pequeño derrape pude esquivar esas dos patrullas dejandolas atras... a mirar por los retrovisores pude ver como las dos patrullas estallaban y empezaban a arder en llamas...  
-Lo logramos...- muy temprano para cantar victoria... cinco patrullas aparecieron de la nada atra de mi...  
-Mieerda... creo que ustedes saben usar esto...- dos compartimientos del asiento del conductor y del copiloto salieron dejando ver dos carabinas...  
-Necesitamos perderlos y rapido...- las patrullas me estaban obligando a tomar autopistas principales lo cual no era una muy buena idea, en una de esas un policia me hizo doblar hacia el puente principal haciendome entrar en contravia... ESTO IBA DE MAL EN PEOR.  
-SUJENTENSE- gracias a mi habilidad podia esquivar los autos que venian hacia mi... el sonido de las cornetas era irritante...pero mas que eso las luces de los autos molestaban mis ojos...esos dos estaban disparando contra los cohes de policia... este panorama no pintaba bien

* * *

S PP

-has lo que te digo .. Frena-le dije calmadamente.  
- estas loco !? Idiota ! Nos atraparan!-me dice muy alterada .  
-tranquila... Haz lo que te digo...-le digo con el mismo tono calmado.  
-donde quieres que pare ?- me dice un poco mas calmada .  
-vez ese bar tres calles mas adelante a la esquina derecha ahí despues saldremos corriendo hacia el edificio de la izquierda ... Si haces lo que te digo todo saldra...- no alcanze a terminar la fraze antes de que un carro de policia nos impactara y nos sacara de la via .


	2. Chapter 2

_S PP_

-Mierda...-digo mientas paso mi casco por mi melena ara arreglarla y salí del auto el cual estaba en el fin de una alta caída y no parecía haber señal de colombus en ningún lado así que ya estaba dispuesto a marcharme pero... ella , no lo soporte el dolor y la pena me inundaban no podía dejar a esa yegua no se porque... algo me atraía a ella así que entre al auto que estaba boca abajo y la mire ,ella estaba inconsciente y un poco golpeada si que cuidadosamente la cogí y la puse en mi lomo y salí con ella y mi arma ambos en mi espalda eran pesados tengo que aceptarlo pero no podía dejar a ninguno de los dos , mire hacia un bosque si mi memoria no me falla se llamaba el 'el bosque ever free' ni puta idea de poruqe se llam así pero eso no importa solo comence a correr hacia el bosque .

* * *

_ZORRO PP_

_-_señor lo perdimos- dice otro mercenario por el teléfono ,yo solo me limitaba a mirar -el quiere hablar contigo- dice el pony pasando el teléfono a mis garras -si señor que pasa-

_-quiero que te deshagas de el inútil que lo perdió y hazlo rápido -_

-como diga señor-digo con mi tono usual frio , le paso el teléfono al pon y el cual tenia cara de no saber que pasaría -y ahora que hacemos - dice con una voz apenas audible. en menos de un segundo saco un revolver 44 y le doy un tiro a su cabeza dejando solo su mentón ya que todo el resto había explotado.

-yo buscare al maldito tu.. te tomaras un desacso-digo mientras veo como su cuerpo sin vida cae al suelo, sin pensarlo subo a ami auto y prendo el motor -tch tch tch pobre S no sabe lo que le espera...desde que me dejo con un tiro en el ojo derecho en la antartida no soy el mismo...-

_FLASH BACK_

_-S estas seguro -_

_-si si lo se no será fácil pero lograre el tiro..-_

_-juro que si te pasa algo te dejo aquí- le digo con un tono de broma._

_-si claro..-_

_Lo pasaba al otro lado de las instalaciones umbrela _

_clik clik ...PUM_

_Un francotirador disparo hacia zorro en realidad es un grifo solo que lo llaman así._

_Otra vez con los 'amigos'_

_-ahh-la bala atravezo mi ojo afortunadamente no paso a ser peor pero de la nada comenzó a sonar 'ALERTA ALERTA INTRUSOS DETECTADOS PREPARENSE PARA ATRAPARLOS'_

_Ahí fue el momento S me miro y dijo -lo siento amigo..- antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el comenzó a correr en dirección a unas cuevas, yo me pare había mucha sangre saliendo de mi ojo pero un pon y me detuvo y me golpeo.. lo único que recuerdo es que hicieron muchas cosas horribles conmigo ,cosas las cuales nadie debería soportar..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-...jejeje no sera facil correr de esto...- digo mientras muevo la palanca la cual tenia forma de cráneo y a toda velozidad quemando un poco de llantas.

* * *

BUENO QUIERO DARLE GRACIAS A 'I AM KURONEKO ' ELLA ES LA QUE ME AYUDO CON TODO BUENO COMENTEN SIGAN EL FIC Y COMPARTAN XD DISCORD HAVEN FUERA


	3. Chapter 3

_POV S_

**Ya estamos en bosque...pero algo extraño me pasa siento un ... un ... es indescriptible pero es como si alguien me hiciera recordar... zorro.. oh no esto no será bueno para nada bueno ... mejor le pido a jixs aunque ella sea molesta la necesito... -mierda esta yegua es pesada un poco de cardio no le vendría mal-**

**-t..te escuche-me responde ella con una voz apenas audible .**

**-asi que estas despierta-**

**-no... idiota esta hablando tu subconsciente-**

**-ay no pues me muero -**

**-lo deseo pero entonces quien me ayudara-**

**-hmm no se y creeme estas...-**

**-gorda-me pregunta ella con un tono muy serio.**

**-yo iba a decir pesada pero si tu prefieres ese termino..-digo con un tono de sarcasmo nivel 10**

**-jaja como me gusta tu estúpido sarcasmo , idiota-**

**-yo también ten quiero- le digo solo para molestarla ,pero de la nada veo una luz la cual pretendo que es de una casa así que me acerco a ella pero me pregunto -quien mierda tiene una casa en medio de un bosque- .**

**-un ati social - me response blue con un tono cortante.**

**-pense en voz alta... odio cuando me pasa eso-**

**-oye eres así o te caías de la cama cuando eras pequeño- TROLL**

**-que curioso te iba a preguntar lo mismo- TROLL TROLLED**

**-te puedes apurar porfavor-**

**-que pasa-**

**-no nada es que me quiero morir desangrada-**

**-siempre eres tan... como decirlo... mala con la gente no menas tratado bien en todo este tiempo ...-**

**-tu tampoco-me dice ella muy débil.**

**-sabes que te ayudara, un chiste-**

**-no me jodas ahora si me quiero morir-dice con una pequeña risa.**

**-ok asi es 'doctor estoy gorda..' 'no señor solo abra la boca y diga muuuuu'-le dije y si poder mas yo también me reí ,ella solo me miro con cara de 'muerete' pero después de unos 3 segundos comenzó a reirse pero ese agradable sonido de su voz riendo fue interrumpido por un gemido de dolor, ahora me apresure para ir a la casa rápidamente , pateo la puerta para encontrarme con una zebra la cual me me miraba con una cara si expresiones -hem buenas..-antes de yo terminar me di cuenta de que estaba atada de los dos cascos y me hizo una señal con la cabeza de que el que le había hecho eso sequía en la casa en la parte trasera , en menos de un segundo un pony con una navaja se tiro contra mi yo lo esquive y deje a blue en el suelo solom para ser golpeado por el casco trasero del pony rápidamente me reincorpore en la situación le pegue un puño en el ojo derecho lo cual lo dejo aturdido 'es mi oportunidad ' pensé así que cerré mis ojos y para cuando los abrí veía todo al estilo matrix todo era códigos y veía a el pony el cual parecía estar hecho de códigos rojos sin pensarlo pase mi casco por su pecho y quede detrás de el cerré los los otra vez y los abrí yo estaba detrás de el pony y tenia un extraño órgano en mis pesuñas el pony solo se desplomo ,le quite la mordaza a la zebra .**

**-te estaba esperando y por lo visto necesitas audaz con tu pequeña amiga-dice muy tranquilamente lo cual me impacto .**

**-sera que la puedes ayudar porfavor- le suplico.**

**-claro después de todo tu me salvaste dice ella mientras se para y se dirige a un estante lleno de libros y líquidos raros.**

**-porfavor... que esto ayude a blue...-digo para mis adentros.**

* * *

Y ESO ES TODO POR CADA REVIEW HARE EL CAPITULO PROXIMO MAS SEQUIDO DALE REVIEW COMPARTE Y SIQUEME ... SI QUIERES CLARO


	4. Chapter 4

_POV BLUE_

Pero que...auch mi cabeza da vueltas... y me duele del carajo...

-oh desperate- me dice una zebra un poco alegre.

-q...quien eres... t..t-no alcanzo a terminar antes de que ella me interrumpiera.

-larga historia solo te diré que tu amigo te salvo la vida -me dice la zebra.

-e..enserio-dije mientras sentía un leve calor en mis mejillas.

-si ahí esta-me dijo la zebra mientras apuntaba con su casco a ... bueno mi amigo el cual estaba acostado dormido en un sofá.

Entonces me trate de levantar pero un cortante dolor pasó por toda mi cabeza-ahh!-dije mientras me acostaba otraves.

-si a el lo quieres ver tendras que descansar otra vez.-

-o...otra vez ? Cuanto tiempo estuve..?-

-12 horas-

-doce ? -

-así es-me dice la zebra.

En eso veo como el sé se levanta y mira a los lados derrepente gira su cabeza y me mira su mirada estaba asustada y alarmada pero cuando me vio se volvió una de alivio y calma no no... Me equivque...el no...

_POV S_

Me levanté tuve una pesadilla ... en la que ella era...asesinada... no no lo puedo permitir... gracias a celestia que solo fue un mal sueño , miro hacia todos lados y ella ? Oh ahí esta... La miro mientras esta acostada en la cama ,nuestras miradas se cruzan causando un pequeño calor en mis mejillas -hem estas bien ?-digo un poco tímido.

-s...si-me responde ella con una voz que reflejaba dolor.

_-_e..eso me alegra-dle dije con una sonrisa

-jeje gracias-me responde ella felizmente.

-bueno los dejare solos tengo que ir por algo al pueblo-nos dice la zebra , de inmediato salío por la puerta y nos dejo solos .

-hem quieres hablar de algo- no se rían casi siempre digo lo que se me viene a la cabes ya que soy muy diferente cuando tengo trabajo y cuando no.

-pues claro pero aun no me dice tu nombre-

-enserio-le pregunto , como era posible oh si una de mis reglas es nunca contar mi nombre...(mi madre creyó que seria mujer y me puso sara así que me da pereza cambiarme el nomre y me hago llamar S)

-jeje si nunca me lo dijiste-ella me responde un poco a dolorida y yo me siento como un estúpido .

-pues me llamo S- le digo un poco torpe.

-enserio no te creo-me dice ella riendo un poco.

b..bueno por ti haré una excepción solo por que me caes bien...resulta que mi madre pensó que seria chica y me puso sara ... y me da pereza cambiarme el nombre por eso me hago llamar S que ademas cuadra con sniper-le respondí y me estaba preparando para que ella se riera de mi pero no lo hizo no se rio de mi ella solo se limito a decirme-wow jeje cool-.

-enserio te parece cool-le pregunte

-ups perdon no quería ofenderte- me dice ella un poco apenada.

-no no tranquila no me ofendi- le dije tratando da hacerla sentir mejor-pero tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre-le pregunte felizmente.

-yo...soy blue strom...-me responde un poco apenada-si lo se no es un gran nombre...-

-pues ami me gusta -le respondí y mire como un leve sonrojo .

-jeje g...gracias-me respondió pero yo me encotraba como un estúpido mirando a su hermoso rostro y su delicado cuerpo ella era diferente fuerte pero hermosa ruda pero tierna era...era... Mi tipo...

_POV BLUE_

__Me sonroje un poco ,S apesar de que no me trató bien en la misión es todo un caballero es tierno y lindo S mayor pero no me importa


End file.
